This invention generally relates to a servo control system using fuzzy reasoning or fuzzy inference. For example, this invention relates to a vehicle wheel speed servo control system or an antiskid control system using fuzzy reasoning.
It is known to use Fuzzy Logic in control systems in order to improve characteristics of the control systems. Since fuzzy control systems generally require many steps of calculations, it is usually difficult to apply the fuzzy systems to real-time control or quickly-responsive control.